Healing My Past
by LovelessHeiress
Summary: After a rough decision, Kendall leaves Mellowbrook and returns after graduating High school to reconcile with family, friends, memories, and enemies but what happens when she runs into a past she already have forgotten.. Kick x Kendall Don't like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay.. Hi Guys! This is a Kendall and Kick fanfic(my first).. and again please go easy with the reviews.. Don't like don't read..**_

Chapter 1: Farewell

"Have you packed everything?" Mr. Perkins asked for the nth time.

Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dad." She replied.

"Okay then, shall we go?" He said and grabbed his keys.

"It's not like I have any friends to say goodbye to anyways." Kendall mumbled and got into the car.

This was it, Kendall watched the suburban homes slowly fade from sight as they started to drive away from Mellowbrook, the place she grew up and found her first crush more likely first _love_.

"No! Wait! Kendall! Stop this car!"

Mr. Perkins immediately stepped on the brakes as Jackie ran in front of the car with the intention of stopping it.

"Jackie! Are you crazy?!" Kendall exclaimed and got out off the car.

"Kendall, you can't go. You still have to say the _thing._ " Jackie spoke, mentioning the topic they had last night.

 _Coincidentally, Kendall and Jackie ordered the same coffee and sat on the same bench the evening before Kendall would leave Mellowbrook. Having nothing to do, the two ended up having a conversation._

 _"So, do you like anyone?" Jackie asked out of the blue._

 _"Huh?" Kendall blushed._

 _"Well, since your leaving for who knows how long why don't you tell me who you like?" Jackie pointed out._

 _Kendall sighed and looked at Jackie._

 _"What? Do I have anything on my face?" Jackie asked and started wiping her face._

 _"No, it's just-" Kendall paused and rubbed the coffee cup's lid._

 _"I don't want this to get awkward but well I kind of like Kick." Kendall confessed._

 _Jackie spit out any remaining coffee in her mouth and looked at Kendall._

 _"I know you like Kick too and I don't want to-"_

 _"No, it's actually fine. Pffft, I got over him like two summers ago." Jackie scoffed._

 _"But what surprised me was that you, Miss Spelling Bee has a crush on Kick Buttowski, Mellowbrook's troublemaker." She continued._

 _"I know, shocking right?" Kendall uttered._

 _Kendall loved the atmosphere, how she enjoyed the accompany of Jackie Wackerman, the girl she only saw as an annoyance._

 _"But you should tell him before you leave. Y'know to not leave any regrets." Jackie inquiried._

 _"Maybe." Kendall shrugged._

"Kendall Perkins, we have to go now." Mr. Perkins demanded after he got off the driver's seat.

Kendall hugged Jackie.

"Thank you for everything." Kendall smiled.

Funny how Kendall made friends just when she's about to leave Mellowbrook.

Kendall entered the car and buckled her seatbelt. Waving goodbye to her new friend, Kendall's smile wavered as the engine started.

Kendall couldn't help but glance at the Buttowski home as their car drove by.

"Uhmm...Dad can we stop for a sec I need to say goodbye to someone." Kendall spoke.

"Sure but make it quick."

After stopping by the curb, Kendall got off the car and ran to the Buttowski Residence.

 _Ding! Dong!_

"Oh hello Kendall, can I help you?" Honey Buttowski asked after opening the door.

"Uhmm.. Is Kick here?" Kendall nervously asked.

"Kick! Kendall's here!" Mrs. Buttowski sweetly called out.

The Suburban Daredevil skated down the stairs and landed with his signature landing. Kendall still wondered how he always perfected that land but knowing the guy as a Daredevil it wasn't much to wonder about.

"Came to praise my awesomeness Kendall or here to babysit again?" Kick wiggled his eyebrows making Kendall blush.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you, can we go somewhere private?" Kendall stuttered.

"This is all the privacy you can get." Kick admitted, knowing there's no place private in their home.

"Hey Kick." The blonde best friend of the Daredevil greeted from behind.

"And Kendall." Gunther spoke confused, surprised of the female's presence.

"Well, speak I still got an appointment with my bicycle and gator's cliff." Kick smirked, excited to try the new man-made cliff near Mellowbrook.

"Uhhmm..." Kendall gulped.

The two boys waited for her to talk.

"You're wasting my time Blondie." Kick spoke and walked pass her.

This was harder than she thought, and having Gunther around made it a lot harder.

"Cla-Clarence! Can't you just spare me a minute?" Kendall spoke with her natural tone.

"Then spit it out already Kendall." Kick spoke.

"I like you Kick! There happy?" Kendall ended up screaming her thought.

Realizing what she did, she covered her face and ran back to her father's car.

 _Kick you idiot._

Kendall thought as a tear crawled down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Babysitter

"Bye Kendall!" Dolce, Kendall's friend waved goodbye as Kendall entered the bus.

"I'll see you after vacation Dolce and don't hook up in my bed, I'm serious." Kendall waved to her laughing/tearing friend.

High school was over and Kendall was happy to finally get the chance to go home, back to Mellowbrook.

The trip took 12 hours and just after sunrise, the bus stopped at Mellowbrook where Kendall and several other passengers got off.

"Kendall sweetie." Mrs. Perkins hugged her daughter.

"Hi Mom." 18 year old(A/N:assuming) Kendall greeted.

Mrs. Perkins drove to Mellowbrook after quitting her job during Kendall's junior year and now she's happily living as a housewife in Mellowbrook. She also got rather close with other women in the neighborhood.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come to your graduation, your grandmother insisted on accompanying you so." Mrs. Perkins apologized.

"It's okay Mom." Kendall smiled.

"Well, what are we still doing here? Let's bring your luggage home and cook you some homemade breakfast." Kendall's mom beamed as she pulled Kendall's luggage.

"We're home everyone!" Mrs. Perkins spoke as they entered the front door.

"Welcome home sis." Kendall's sister yawned.

"Thanks." Kendall rolled her eyes.

At least things she left in the place didn't change.

"Go ahead and change Dear. I'll prepare breakfast." Kendall's Mom instructed.

Kendall excitedly ran to her room as the cozy atmosphere she left for years enveloped her.

"Ahhh." She exhaled after laying down her queen-size bed.

The room still held its usual look. Paintings she created during fifth grade hanged on the wall, her desk filled with papers marked with A and A+ also their family picture, her closet still filled with clothes she used to wear back when she was 10. It made her laugh, how her family never even touched a single paper in her room though it showed signs that her mother cleaned the room just recently. Turning back to her bag, she picked out a good pair of casual clothes and descended to the kitchen.

"I cleaned your room but I didn't clean too much since some of the things seemed valuable to you." Mrs. Perkins apologized in a way.

"It's okay Mom thanks, I'll just clean it up after breakfast." Kendall smiled and joined her sibling in eating waffles and berries.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Kendall's sister asked.

"Way to start a conversation sis, and I don't. No one seemed interesting to me back in Franklin High." Kendall responded.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Mrs. Perkins removed her apron and headed to the door.

"Kendall, someone's here to see you." Mrs. Perkins said as she escorted an old friend to the Perkins' kitchen.

"Jackie?!" Kendall shrieked and ran to the brunette.

"Oh my gosh! You've changed." Kendall smiled.

Jackie indeed did, her brown hair flowed down to her waist and her braces were off though she still wore glasses it still was a surprise how she changed, she turned out beautiful.

"You're so pretty." Kendall complemented.

"I wish my boyfriend said the same." Jackie mumbled lowly.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Kendall asked wide-eyed.

"Girls, want to join us?" Mrs. Perkins asked.

"It's okay Mrs. Perkins I already had breakfast." Jackie declined.

"We'll be up in my room." Kendall stated and pulled Jackie to her room.

"Okay so start from the beginning." Kendall excitedly spoke after they sat down on her bed.

Jackie frowned at Kendall.

"You're acting like you haven't been gone for six years." Jackie started after Kendall settled down.

"I really missed you Kendall." Jackie smiled and hugged Kendall, a comforting hug.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry, hearing this surprising news it just made me curious." Kendall apologized.

"Wow! Now I know the reason why you didn't feel like you haven't been gone for years." Jackie gasped as she toured her eyes in Kendall's room.

"Yeah, my mom said they looked valuable so she didn't clear it up." Kendall spoke.

"So want to redecorate your room?" Jackie asked,knowing she needed help.

"Sure, I'll go grab some boxes. You can start with the closet." Kendall responded.

"Mom, where are the boxes? Jackie and I are cleaning my room." Kendall asked as she entered the living room.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Buttowski." Kendall waved.

"Kendall, is that you?" Honey Buttowski asked.

"Wow! You've grown." She added.

"Well, if your looking for boxes, they're in the garage." Mrs. Perkins spoke, answering her daughter's question earlier.

Kendall motioned to leave.

"Sweetie, Mrs. Buttowski here is actually looking for someone to look after Brianna tomorrow. Since your shift in BattleSnax doesn't start till next week, why don't you?" Kendall's mom asked.

Not wanting to decline infront of Mrs. Buttowski, Kendall nodded.

"Thanks Dear I appreciate it." Mrs. Buttowski smiled.

Kendall returned the gestured and headed to the garage where she face palmed herself.

She didn't like the idea, the last time she "looked-after" the Buttowskis, she got played by the Buttowski brothers, trashed their home, and worst part is, it took her three days to remove the dirty smell that was stuck on her hair.

She sighed and took the boxes before going back to her room, finding Jackie playing dress-up with her old clothes.

"So, do I look fab?" Jackie asked and started posing.

Kendall laughed.

"You look silly Jackie and that's not a shawl." Kendall laughed.

"Really? What is it?" Jackie wondered.

"It was my Halloween costume." Kendall replied.

"Oh so are we organizing or just throw the junk in the box?"

"Here, place the papers here and the clothes here." Kendall placed boxes at the edge of the room.

"How 'bout the special ones?"

"Special ones?"

"Yeah, those you want to keep, those that are valuable."

"It's okay, I don't think it's necessary. We can make memories which are a lot valuable in time." Kendall uttered and started packing her old stuff.

After five hours of tape, boxes, and laughter, Kendall and Jackie carried the last boxes to the attic and went to the kitchen for a break.

"Have any plans tomorrow?" Jackie asked after drinking from the soda can.

"Yup, I'm on babysitting duty."

"Babysitting?"

"My mom requested it since my job at BattleSnax still starts next week."

"Well, you are the Queen of Babysitters so it wouldn't be a problem."

"I hope so."

"Who are you babysitting anyway?"

"Brianna Buttowski."

"Buttowski?!" Jackie's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you forgot."

"Oh freaking hell." Kendall dumbfoundedly spoke.

"Clarence."

Her heart skipped a beat, who knew mentioning his name still triggered something inside her.

"Don't worry he's probably gonna head to dead man's drop tomorrow." Jackie spoke, just to lessen her friend's worries.

Hearing Jackie's phone beeped, Kendall gestured her to answer the call.

"Hey, I'm at Kendall's." Jackie nervously spoke.

Kendall arched her eyebrow and listened to her friend's conversation and to whoever was on the other line.

"Really?! Are you hurt? Poor you... Okay, I'll be there in ten." Jackie ended the call.

"I need to go." Jackie grimaced.

"You're just gonna ditch me? Who was that anyway?" Kendall asked.

"Family." Jackie responded.

"That was obviously a lie. It's your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Jackie nodded her head.

"It's not like I'm your mother to forbid you." Kendall sighed.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." Jackie hugged Kendall.

"Nah, thanks for helping me set up my room." Kendall shook her head.

"Okay so Brianna's busy with her experiment, whatever it is. You just have to check up on her from time to time and bring her lunch since she refuses to leave her room. Also, Raffles hasn't taken her wash yet so if it wouldn't be such a trouble?"

"It's okay Mrs. Buttowski." Kendall smiled.

"I'll leave you a few bucks for pizza." Mrs. Buttowski grabbed her keys and fixed her attire one last time before she headed to the front door.

"Oh and Kick's grounded so ignore any persuasion from him and Gunther." Mrs. Buttowski added before waving goodbye.

Planning on just avoiding the Suburban Daredevil, Kendall headed to Brianna's room.

Knock!

"Hey Bri, your mom just left I just came to check on you if you need anything just shout my name. I'll be at the backyard washing Raffles." Kendall spoke, not bothering to opening the door.

"Sure." Brianna responded.

Tying her up, Kendall headed downstairs and called for Raffles.

"Here, Girl." She called out.

A Siberian Husky barked and ran towards Kendall.

"Hey Girl so wanna take a bath?" Kendall patted the canine.

Raffles wagged her tail and ran to the backyard.

Rinsing the soap off of Raffles' body, Kendall turned off the faucet and watched Raffles judder, drying herself up.

Kendall went to grab towels when she noticed someone in the living room slumped down the sofa, watching TV.

"Excuse me?" Kendall started.

The blonde guy turned his head and jumped from the sofa.

"Who're you?" The well-built guy asked.

"Wait, Gunther?!" Kendall asked.

"Kendall?!" The blonde retorted.

"Wow! I hardly recognized it was you." Gunther spoke in surprise.

"Specially the bosoms." He added, making the female blonde cover her chest with the towel.

"What are you doing here anyways? If you're here for Kick then sorry to say this but I was told not to let him leave the place even if you pleaded me to." Kendall crossed her arms and left Gunther.

"Here Raffles." Kendall called out.

The Husky ran towards her. Kendall dried her up with the towel and plugged in the blower to dry the canine up completely.

"Kendall! Kick's looking for the toothpaste. There's one under the sink." Kendall heard Brianna yell.

Following Brianna's instruction, Kendall took a new box of toothpaste under the sink and headed upstairs.

Kendall entered the room next to Brianna's. Seeing no one in the room, Kendall entered the bathroom and it placed the toothpaste on the sink.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Kendall slowly turned around, meeting a half-naked Kick or was it Brad? She didn't know since the guy had black hair.

"Kick, right? I just brought the toothpaste." She assumed since he was the one who needed toothpaste.

She motioned to leave but stopped when she felt Kick move closer to her.

"But you just got here." His husky voice made Kendall feel weak.

 _No, Kendall! He doesn't probably know it's you and it's one of his tactics in playing with the babysitter._

Kendall thought to herself and looked for an escape.

"Kick! I'm here." A female voice spoke from downstairs.

Catching Kick's attention, Kendall took the chance and escaped. Exiting his room and closing the door.

Sighing in relief, Kendall knocked at Brianna's room.

"Hey, so shall I order Pizza or do you prefer home cook?" She asked, her heart still beating fast.

"I'd like some salad but Kick probably wants Pizza." Brianna responded.

With this Kendall ordered two pizzas and went to the kitchen to prepare a nice healthy Caesar Salad.

 _Ding! Dong!_

"Gunther, get the door for me will you?" Kendall stated as she mixed the vegetable salad.

"You cook?" Gunther asked after entering the kitchen and placing the pizza boxes on the table.

"Thanks and yeah, most girls should know how to." Kendall replied.

"Oh, Pizza."

Kendall dropped the bowl when she saw Scarlett Rosetti enter the kitchen.

"Careful Mom's chinaware are expensive." Kick spoke as he caught the bowl.

"Oh... Uhmm- I'll go call Brianna." Kendall excused herself, feeling herself shake from seeing Scarlett.

"Bri lunch is ready-" Kendall paused, deadpan on her tracks.

Brianna was kissing Emo Kid.

Brianna's eyes grew wide after noticing Kendall standing on her doorstep. She immediately broke the kiss.

"Please don't tell my brother." Brianna immediately pleaded.

Sighing, Kendall patted the young blonde.

"Come on, I made lunch and bring your friend."

"But-"

"It's okay, I'll talk to your brother." Kendall cut her off.

"That's exactly the problem. Curtis here is Kick's friend and I know he'll be against it if he finds out." Brianna explained.

"Curtis?"

"Emo Kid." Brianna responded.

"Your secret's safe with me. Now, will you please come downstairs?" Kendall asked.

Brianna nodded and gestured her boyfriend to follow.

"Emo Kid? What are you doing here?" Kick asked after the trio reached the kitchen.

"He dropped by earlier and helped Brianna with her experiment." Kendall replied.

"Since when were you interested in chemistry?" The Daredevil asked yet again.

"Just cause he's helping doesn't mean he's good at it, he bought the chemicals your sister needed with her experiment. Will you stop asking questions and just eat." Kendall stated.

Kendall got herself a bowl of salad and was about to eat when her phone rang. She excused herself and answered the phone.

"Jackie, hi." She greeted.

"Hey, so how's babysitting?"

"Awkward but overall great." Kendall honestly responded.

"How is it awkward? Are you avoiding Kick?"

"I tried to and I think he doesn't know that it's me."

"Awkwaarrddd." Jackie prolonged.

"Also, I don't feel well with Scarlett around."

"Scarlett's there?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah she helped me escape from Kick and also sent shivers down my spine."

"Escape from Kick? Did he lock you up?" Jackie asked, worried.

"Well in a way, can we not talk about what happened?" Kendall uttered, wanting what happened in Kick's bathroom stay there.

"Can I ask you something about emo kid-"

"He's there?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kendall responded.

"But they're not suppose to meet at Brianna's house." Jackie mumbled.

"You know about them?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I caught them dating at the school's rooftop just before summer. Brianna pleaded me not to say anything... Pfffft, like I would talk to Kick. Anyways, I didn't know you knew."

"I accidentally caught them making out in Brianna's room and she asked me to do the same so I made up an alibi."

"Well, I should talk to you later you probably have things to do there." Jackie bid.

"Yeah, thanks for the call." Kendall thanked and ended the call.

"Kendall?!"

Kendall rushed back in after hearing her name.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're Kendall?" Kick asked, pointing at her.

Kendall nodded.

"Told you. I was surprised too." Gunther uttered.

"When did you even arrive town?" Kick asked.

"Yesterday." Kendall replied but what bothered her was the undefined look Scarlett was giving her.

"Anyways, finish up that pizza and let's go already." Scarlett spoke after noticing Kendall looking at her.

"Wait, you can't leave. You're grounded." Kendall cut in.

"I got nothing to do anyways." Kick shrugged.

"Look, that's not the point here. You are grounded, that means you can't leave the house." Kendall stated rather sternly.

"And if I don't want to?" Kick smirked.

"Oh, Clarence. Did you forget? I'm the Queen of Babysitters." Kendall spoke boldly.

"You might've played me before but you can't escape me now." Kendall added.

"I think I should eat my lunch in my room." Brianna stated, knowing that things would go messy.

"Yeah, we should probably wait for you outside." Gunther nodded and pushed Scarlett out.

Emo kid followed Brianna and ascended to her room.

"Arff!"

Kendall turned her head and looked at Raffles. Kick took his chance and ran to his room for his Ol' Blue.

"Kick!" Kendall yelled and ran after him.

Kendall forcefully pulled Kick before he could jump down the window.

"Oh no you don't." Kendall spoke.

Before Kick could run to the door, Kendall tackled him, making both of them fall flat on the ground.

"On second thought, I think I'm starting to like this." Kick smirked as he sat up.

Kendall fell on top of Kick, more specifically on top of Kick's lower body. Kendall raised her head and had contact with Kick's crotch, making the Suburban Daredevil smirk.

Kendall blushed and lowered her head, literally making contact with Kick's crotch. Kendall earned a moan from the guy, making her have an idea.

She slowly rubbed Kick's upper thigh, making him moan the second time.

Distracted, Kick failed to notice the blonde below her grabbed the shoelace and tied him up on the bed.

"And the Queen reigns again." Kendall stood with glory.

"Aw, biscuits!" Kick muttered.

"I'm sure that'll hold you for half an hour, knowing your Daredevil skills. So I'll just go down to get some pizza and be right back." Kendall winked before leaving the tied Daredevil alone.

"Hey Kendall so is it over?" Gunther nervously asked.

"Yup, and I apologize but Clarence won't be joining you today." Kendall grinned.

"Why's that?"

"He agreed on staying with me and let me catch up to things I've missed this past years." Kendall responded before passing by Gunther and heading back to Kick's room where she caught Kick struggling to free himself.

"Give it up Clarence you can't get out and even if you do I'll tie you back again." Kendall spoke as she slid down the floor and took a bite from the pizza.

"Would you at least feed me?" Kick gave up.

"Sure Clarence." Kendall smirked and crawled forward to Kick.

 _A little tease wouldn't hurt, right?_

Kendall thought and leaned closer to Kick.

Kendall motioned to feed Kick and just before he can take a bite, Kendall withdrew her hand and took a bite from the pizza before grinning and pressing their lips together.

Whatever possessed Kendall? Kick didn't want it to leave. He enjoyed the blonde's treatment of him though it was surprising it pleased him so he let it slid.

Feeling her tongue push against his lips, Kick opened his lips allowing entrance for Kendall.

Kick tasted the pizza's flavor as he tangled lips with Kendall.

Kendall then leaned back.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Best pizza I ever tasted." Kick smiled.

"Kendall, I'm back. Kids?"

Kendall stood up after hearing Mrs. Buttowski.

"How do I even untie myself?" Kick asked before Kendall could leave.

"You sure you're tied?" Kendall asked and left the room.

Kick held his hands, surprise to see them free from restrains.

 _Summer just got interesting._

Kick smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Order Up!

"You kissed Kick?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I was just teasing him. Besides, I found no other way to trap that 19-year old stuntman(A/N:This is not the profession)." Kendall shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"It's not like it's the first time I kissed him." She added.

"You mean, you kissed him before? Like before you left Mellowbrook?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember at the Roller Derby and he also kissed me in the theater."

"So what? This kissing-thing is a routine for you guys?" Jackie asked.

"Would you stop interrogating me, you sound like the old Wacky Jackie that stalked Kick." Kendall stated.

"It's not that, it's just are you sure you won't have any regrets? I mean, those kisses you shared before were...well, we were kids. I don't think it's the same now that we're teenagers." Jackie pointed out.

Kendall sighed as Jackie did have a point.

"Have you really moved on?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Kendall honestly responded as she bit her lower lip.

Noticing that it bothered Kendall so much, Jackie hugged her.

"We'll find out." She soothed.

"Welcome lass!" Mr. Magnuson greeted to their new employee.

"Thank you Mr. Magnuson, I hope to get along with all of you." Kendall smiled.

"Come on lass Helga here'll show you your station." He spoke as Mrs. Magnuson came out of the kitchen.

"Hello." Mrs. Magnuson greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Magnuson." Kendall greeted.

"Oh just call me Helga." The female Viking smiled.

"Basically, the whole place is your station since you'll be taking orders in and out off the kitchen." Helga started.

"Your locker is together with the others, you'll find your uniform and equipments there." She continued then pointed at the room just pass the kitchen.

"You should get goin' before Magnus opens up the shop." Helga instructed.

Kendall nodded and headed to the back room.

Kendall slid to her new uniform and grabbed her notepad and pen before tying her hair up in a bun. Pining her name tag on, she left the room and started doing her job as she took orders from various people.

And just past noon, she should've expected him to come just not with a girl. Kendall retreated to the kitchen and insisted to do the dishes instead just to avoid the Daredevil and Rosetti.

After 20 minutes of rinsing and wiping plates, Mrs. Magnuson asked Kendall to not do the dishes and that she also felt guilty since it wasn't an errand for her to do so leaving Kendall with no choice she dried her hands and took her notepad before going back to her usual job.

"Table 3 hasn't ordered yet." The cashier informed.

Kendall immediately headed to the table.

"May I take your order?" She pleasantly asked.

"Can I have two milkshake and a minute of your time?" The guy lowered the menu.

 _Ronaldo?_

Kendall thought yet didn't utter a word. She straightened her posture and wrote down his order.

"I'll be taking your order but I can't give you my time." Kendall responded before moving to the counter and giving Ronaldo's order.

It wasn't a surprise for her to see Kick and Scarlett still chatting on the table just beside Ronaldo, the place was their hang-out and the owner's their friend so who would dare to complain.

"No way!" Scarlett giggled.

Her voice invaded the place like some speaker turned on to the highest volume. Kendall just rolled her eyes and continued wiping the tables.

 _Ding!_

"Order up!"

Kendall ran back to the counter and took Ronaldo's order.

"Come on Sweetie, show a man how to have a good time." Ronaldo stated as Kendall placed his order.

Kendall ignored him.

"Enjoy your meal." She spoke uninterestedly and took the tray before leaving.

"Waitress!" Scarlett called out.

Kendall prepared her notepad and headed to their table.

"May I take your order?" She asked as she forced a smile.

"Two of the usual please." Kick ordered.

Kendall wrote his order.

"Just a minute please." She spoke, not giving them a glance before marching back to the counter.

 _What's with her?_

Kick asked himself and rose his eyebrow.

"Here you are please enjoy your meal." Kendall spoke in a dull tone.

"If you keep that up you might scare the costumers away." Kick stated as he took a drink from the glass.

Kendall ignored him and walked back to the counter.

"Okay, let's call it a day shall we?" Mr. Magnuson sighed as the cleaning man finished moping the floor.

"Great job everybody!" He smiled and took his keys, a signal that everyone's free to go.

The employees all bid goodbye and started going their separate ways. As for Kendall, she was walking like a zombie down the streets as she head back home.

 _Beep!_

"Need a ride?"

Kendall turned to the road.

"Leave me alone!" Kendall demanded as she quickened her pace.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Kendall I just want to drive you home." Ronaldo sweetly spoke.

"I'm good on my own." She declined.

"Oh my gosh! Hi, Ronaldo!" A girl waved from the other side of the road.

"Ronaldo?" Her friends stated as their faces got plastered with smiles after they saw the blonde.

"Hi ladies! Where you up to?" Ronaldo asked.

"Oh nowhere just walking down the neighborhood." A redhead spoke with sultry.

Kendall rolled her eyes and continued walking. Luckily, the guy didn't notice so Kendall got the chance to reach home in peace.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Where are you?" Jackie started.

"I just got home, why?" Kendall asked as she headed to her room.

"So how was first day at the BattleSnax?" Her friend asked.

"Horrible." Kendall exhaled.

"Oh, I'm sorry guess my bad news will make your day a lot worst." Jackie paused.

"Ronaldo's back in town." She continued.

"Yeah I know, he asked me to talk to him and even followed me after work."

"The guy needs a hobby."

"I think he already has one." Kendall grumbled.

"Then a new one. What does he even want?" Jackie asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. He already has a flock of girls fan-girling him."

"No wonder the Devil's worried." Jackie mumbled.

"Devil?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Kick asked me to call you, to check if anything's okay since you were acting strangely at work." Jackie replied.

"Oh shoot! Did I just tell you that?" Jackie asked.

Kendall could imagine Jackie face palming herself right now.

"I'm glad you did." Kendall laughed.

"It was nice for him to ask and I'm okay stress is all part of the work so nothing to worry about." Kendall added.

"Well, I should let you rest then. You're probably tired from work. Good night."

"Good night Jackie." Kendall yawned as she started drifting off to sleep.

She heard the phone beep and completely sent herself to sleep.

Kendall got used of her routine at BattleSnax, thou having Ronaldo's countless "visits" didn't bother her cause just after a second girls would be crowded at him.

Now, Jackie invited Kendall to watch a rom-com movie as preferred by Jackie.

"That was great!" Jackie stretched, after they got out of the cinema.

"Happy birthday!" Kendall smiled and handed her a small box.

Jackie opened the box, revealing a ring embedded with a sapphire stone.

"Thank you." Jackie hugged Kendall.

"Am I gonna treat you or do you have an appointment with your boyfriend?" Kendall asked.

Jackie frowned.

"I doubt he even remembers." Jackie pouted.

"Well, I saw an ice cream place just down the street." Kendall patted.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Jackie beamed like a three-year old.

The duo then left the cinema and headed to the ice cream place Kendall mentioned.

They ordered two banana splits and looked for a vacant table.

"I don't get it why do you even date this guy if he rarely cares about you?" Kendall asked.

"Not that he rarely cares, he's actually very caring. It's just , sometimes he forgets the important ones." Jackie defended.

"Besides he's always there even at times I didn't need him, he loves me that much enough for me to know and not to always worry." She added.

Before Kendall could speak Jackie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jackie asked.

"What?! Are you sure? You better not be playing with me." Jackie exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Okay I'll be there." Jackie ended the call.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"A friend called, he said my boyfriend got into trouble." Jackie replied.

"Oh my, we should go." Kendall grabbed her bag.

"It's okay, they're probably pulling up another prank on me." Jackie stopped her.

"Well, call me if everything's okay." Kendall sighed.

Jackie smiled and left the place, leaving Kendall with two uneaten ice cream.

"Who are you with?" Someone asked as Kendall took a bite from the frozen dessert.

Lifting her head up, she almost choked but composed herself and swallowed.

"No one." She responded, making the guy arch his eyebrow on the second plate of banana spilt.

"Oh, I was with Jackie a while ago but she had an emergency call so she left not even touching her food." She sputter out.

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure, I can't finish two anyways." Kendall responded.

Kick then took the spoon and started eating the ice cream.

Kendall blushed as she watched the guy eat, he looked so attractive. She noticed that he rarely used his helmet too, making his black hair make him look sexier.

 _Damn it Kendall! What are you even thinking?_

She scolded herself and started to finish her own banana spilt.

"Lookie here, I didn't think I would encounter something like this?"

Kick and Kendall turned to the person who spoke.

"Hi Love." He smiled at Kendall.

"Oh my gosh! She's Kendall right? Your ex-girlfriend." The brunette beside him asked.

Kendall balled her fist and ignored the presence.

"Can we join you?" Ronaldo asked.

"Sure." Kick answered.

"I should go order." The brunette spoke and kissed Ronaldo's cheek.

"I'm full I should go." Kendall took her bag and stood up.

"Come on Love we haven't even shared a conversation." Ronaldo grinned.

"Here your favorite." The brunette came back with a bowl of ice cream in her hand.

Not wanting to be rude, Kendall sat back.

"So I heard you were head over heels for Ronaldo?" The brunette asked Kendall, trying to start a conversation.

"Not really." Kendall honestly spoke.

"I guess you're no better than me." The brunette boasted while feeding Ronaldo.

"You don't even know half of the story."

With that Kendall stormed out of the establishment.

"Kendall wait!" Kick yelled.

The blonde didn't stop as tears already trailed down her eyes.

"Kendall." Kick grabbed her hand for her face him.

"Leave me alone Clarence!" She cried and pulled back her arm.

Kick ran in front of her, making Kendall stop.

"Is he the reason why you've been acting this way?" He asked.

Kendall didn't reply.

"I just want to go home." Kendall sobbed.

"Okay, then at least let me walk you home." Kick offered as he turned back and leaned down.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggyback." He stated.

"What?" Kendall asked still sniffing.

"Come on." Kick insisted and grabbed her for a piggy back.

He easily picked her up and started walking as Kendall wrapped her arms around him.

Kendall seemed to calm as his aquatic manly scent invaded her nostrils.

"You should eat more, you weigh like a baby." Kick chuckled.

Kendall just giggled as she sank her head on his neck.

"But your bosoms do feel great." Kick complemented and earned a slap on the back.

"Hey, remember before you left Mellowbrook?" Kick asked.

"You confessed to me. At first, I didn't take it seriously. I thought you were playing with me but after I found out that you left it made me think twice." Kick added.

Kendall blushed.

"So do you like someone?" Kendall gulped.

"I'm not really into those kind of things but thinking now, I do have someone I fancy." He responded.

Before Kendall could even have the thought.

"Hey! Where do you think you're bringing my sister?"

Both turned and saw Linnie out in the front yard.

Were they that preoccupied not to notice they already passed by the Perkins home?

"What are you doing here, sis?" Kendall asked after climbing down Kick's back.

"I was in my room reading but after I saw my sister on a guy's back I ran down to get you." Linnie answered.

"Now, come inside if you're done." She added and entered their home.

"Well, thanks for the _ride_." Kendall smiled.

"Anytime Blondie." Kick waved as he started to walk home.

"I just love him." Jackie breathed out.

"I gotta admit he is romantic." Kendall smiled.

"He made me worry at first but he really surprised me, he filled the forest with candles and even treated me dinner." Jackie spoke lovingly.

"Well, love to chat with you but Mr. Magnuson's gonna scold me if I keep talking to the costumers." Kendall grimaced.

"Oh go ahead." Jackie shrugged as she drank her milkshake.

"Order up!"

Kendall took the tray of extreme burger steak and headed to table 8 where Kick and his friends sat.

"Thanks Blondie." Kick winked, making his friends grin evilly.

"Hey Blondie, we can share my lunch." Mouth winked, obviously trying to tease Kick.

"Leave it _Blondie_! She has a job to do." Jackie chimed in.

Mouth just raised his hands in surrender.

"I have to go Ken, Grandma needs me to do some medical errands for her." Jackie bid as she hugged Kendall.

"Oh, thanks for coming and take care." The waitress thanked.

"See you around guys." Jackie bid to the guys before taking her leave.

"You too Wackerman." Surprisingly, the guys bid.

The day seemed to get heavier as Kendall turned to greet the new costumers that entered the eatery.

Ronaldo made his way to a vacant table before gesturing that he'll be having his order.

Kendall lazily went to his table as she was set to take his order.

"One Meal-of-the-Day please." He smiled.

"Coming right up." Kendall forced a smile and headed to the kitchen to state the order.

Kendall awkwardly placed the ordered meal on Ronaldo's table as Kick was sitting beside the guy.

Not only was it unusual but the atmosphere also yelled trouble, like two guys were about to pack a punch on each other.

"I'm warning you Pretty Boy, one wrong move and I'll be sending you to the graveyard myself." Kick threatened before walking out of place with his friends trailing behind him.

Ronaldo was left smirking amused.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked as Kendall still stood there confused.

Kendall shook her head and went to clean vacant tables.

After her shift, Kendall took her purse and untied her hair as she joined the employees who individually left BattleSnax.

"Walking home, are we?" Kendall on impulse frowned.

"Still following me around, are you? Ronaldo." She irritatedly spoke.

"What's the big deal with that?" He asked.

"Big deal?! I suffered two years of my grade school because of you! I get it that every single girl is literally throwing themselves at you and I'm happy to tell you this but I'm not one of them. If you just didn't know about my journal, will you think I'll be on your list of girlfriends?" Kendall spat.

"I did my bidding so just leave me alone and whatever you told your hussy of a girlfriend, I don't care 'cause you don't hold a string on my life and you won't control me again." Kendall stated and took her leave.

That was it for her, she won't stay silent this time.


End file.
